


My savior

by Skiplowave



Series: Yandere season [4]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, High School, Lovesickness, M/M, Multi, Murder-Suicide, Yandere, Yandere kun and chan are twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Ayato loves Budo just how Ayano loves Senpai.  However, it quite difficult getting close to him. What Ayato do to get closer to the club leader?
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai, Ayato Aishi | Yandere-Kun/ Budo Masuta
Series: Yandere season [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979161
Kudos: 23





	My savior

**Author's Note:**

> I’m finally doing it!  
> First ever yan sim fic 🥳
> 
> Part of my yandere writing feast today’s prompt I picked was blood and lovesick 
> 
> https://skiplo-wave.tumblr.com/post/632461578809327616/this-is-prompt-im-gonna-follow-mostly-for-all

“ YEAH MESS HIM UP BRO!”

” KICK HIS ASS!”

” Little shit that’ll teach you keep your fucking-“

” HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

” Oh fuck it’s him! Let’s beat it!”

_Tch cowards..._

Ayato wiped his bloody mouth with back side of his hand. He was hoping to grab a weapon from the delinquents but guess he’ll have to try another option. _What on earth made them run off anyway?_ , He thought. “ Hey are you alright?” Ayato heard a booming voice getting closer to him. He looked up and his face nearly turned pink at the sight. It was Budo, his true love, **his and only his**...

” H-Hey you’re bleeding!”

_Ah..._

” Those damn thugs! Always causing trouble with others!”

_I..._

” Can you stand? Here let’s get you to the nurse’s-Hey where are you going!?”   
  


Ayato grabbed his bag and ran off towards the school entrance leaving a confused Budo behind. He was thankful the martial arts club leader didn’t follow him. And just so they wouldn’t come across with one another he skipped first two classes for the day. He texted his sister knowing she cover for him.

” Hey.”

Ayato looked up seeing his twin sister, Ayano. “ Hey...” They were in an old gym storage room. Nobody ever came in there not even the occult club. It was there prefect hiding spot to get away from it all. “ Got you sour chips and pain medicine.” Ayano said slightly monotone placing the items in her brother’s lap. He noticed there was a soda too, orange flavored his favorite. Ayato took the pills first and nearly gulped the soda down enjoying the strong cold sensation from the carbon.

” Did Budo see you like this?“

Ayato nodded not touching his chips. “ Did senpai see you?” He asked and Ayano blushed as she fiddled with her skirt.   
  


“ He...he asked if I had a spare pen. Which I did of course. Oh his smile~ Senpai’s smile is so cute~~~ But then... **that dumb bitch Osana scolded him yet again! Everyone laughed at my senpai! How dare she humiliate him like that**!”

Ayato watch his sister’s eyes grow empty yet filled with so much darkness. Just like their mother when when another housewife was speaking to their dad...

” You’ll get her sis don’t worry. And soon you’ll have senpai too.”

” Right. I will. And you’ll get Budo.”

Now Ayato was blushing as his finger swirled around the now empty soda can. “ Yeah he’ll be mine. **He just doesn’t know it yet**.”   
  


****

Ayato was feeling better now to continue the rest of his classes. And thanks to doing a favor for a student he gotten a spare shirt. Nobody would know he got in a fight with the delinquents. In fact, they just assumed he fell bumping his head. That’ll keep them from questioning the cut on his lip for now. “ Hey Ayato!” He froze hearing that booming voice. Ayato looked up seeing the martial arts club entrance. _How did I get here? WHY am I here!?_ Ayato turned around to walk away quickly but hand was placed on his shoulder.   
  


Budo was touching him- looking at him! Ayato knew he looked as pink as strawberry candy at this point.

“ Hey you okay?” 

“ H-huh,,,”

” Your injuries? I guess they don’t look to bad. Those punks look so tough but can’t even throw a proper punch, amateurs.”

” What....?”

Budo’s eyes widen and quickly dropped his hand and rubbed back of his neck blushing. “ Haha sorry my fighter side came out. Hope that didn’t scare ya!” _Oh far from it_ ~ Ayato shook his head and avoided Budo’s eyes 

“ I’m okay really...um thanks for chasing those guys off.”

” Don’t mention it! I need tell the guidance counselor about those punks. Hey we can tell her together! I’m a witness and your the victim I think she’s still in her-“

” **NO**.”

Budo jumped and Ayato frowned not wanting to do that. “ I-I mean it’s fine. I don’t want to cause anymore trouble. T-Thanks again!” Ayato took a quick bow and rushed off to go find his sister. Sure getting rid of delinquents like this would be far easier but Ayato has other plans dealing with them....

Outside he saw his sister peaking in the bushes. Osana was yelling at Senpai about something. He didn’t really care but he did care about how his sister felt. She looked sad when the two finally left the school grounds. He approach Ayano helped her brush leaves off her uniform.

” Can’t believe her. Why does he like her? She’s rude, annoying, and selfish brat! And yet...he still chooses be friends with her...”

Ayato pulled his sister into a hug to show comfort. “ Don’t worry it’s only Tuesday you still have time.” Ayano nodded feeling bit better which made him feel better.

” Let’s go downtown for ramen my treat.”

” Thanks Ayato.”

* * *

It was Wednesday, another day to claim Budo and Senpai. The two needed to try a different strategy but they were at a lost last night thinking it over. Their phones vibrated and in unison the twins pulled out their cell phone. A message from info chan. “ I’ll read it in sec I need to check on something first...” Ayato watched his sister hide in brushes again. Osana and Senpai were talking again, something about new location or whatever. It didn’t matter. He went to follow Budo around for a moment, keeping his distance of course so the other wouldn’t notice or call him out.

It was 15 minutes before class started. Ayato was sitting on rooftop starring down at the delinquents chatting loudly. His eyes darkened, oh how he wanted to grab the most heavy object he could find throwing it over the edge. If it could crush one of them that’ll brighten his day greatly.

” I’m here, did you read info-Chan’s text?”

Ayato didn’t turn around knowing it was his sister right behind him. “ I forgot.” He replied simply and pulled out his phone.   
  


_**info chan** : Seems you two are at a lost. I guess I can give you two a helping hand. Consider it a package deal._

_**yan kun** : get to the point._

_**info chan** : Such a rude brother you are. You know Osana best friend?_

_**yan chan** : Raibaru, what about her?_

_**info chan** : well did you know she use to be the marital art club leader?_

_**yan kun** : what._

_**info chan:** Yup in fact it was Budo who beaten her claiming the leader role. Although I’m pretty sure she threw the match she could beat him easily without even trying._

_**yan kun** : what are you getting at?_

_**yan chan** : I agree._

_**info chan** : you two must share a brain huh? I’m saying you can kill two birds with one stone. Budo knows Raibaru, and Raibaru knows Osana. Get rid of one and the rest will follow. Your prizes will be yours before Friday comes. Do with that what you will. _

Ayato and Ayano looked at each other stunned at the new information given to them. " I'll talk to him after class talk to you then." Ayato stated first and left so he could be alone with this thoughts. To think Raibaru knew Budo to such a degree it made Ayato's head hurt. Just the thought the two were close makes his blood boil. He stopped seeing Raibaru walking towards classroom with Osana 

_Killing two birds with one stone huh..._

****

Class went by as usual and now it was lunch. Ayato took a deep breath seeing Budo by himself in club room punching the air. Ayato gulped already feeling flustered. _Focus yan kun! Focus!_ " H-hello?" Ayato lighting knocked on the door and Budo stopped and smile at him. _S-so cute!_ " Ah Ayato nice see you! Please come in!" Ayato walked but keep his distance, any closer he faint. 

" Hey sorry about yesterday being so pushy....I just hate seeing people pick on others."

" Oh it's alright those guys don't even look at me anymore."

Budo crossed his arms giving a proud nod. Ayato looked away with a sheepish smile. " So what can I do for you during this lunch break?" _Let's have lunch together!_ " Do you know Raibaru by chance? I heard rumor she use be in martial arts club. She doesn't look like the type..." Ayato glance a peak at Budo's face studying him. _Why are you blushing???_

" W-well those aren't rumors. She was my mentor and there's still so much I want to learn from her still!"

" Maybe I can get her to see you again..."

" R-really? You don't have to-"

" I still owe you. I love for you and your mentor to meet again."

" I-thank you Ayato! You're the best!"

Budo bowed at Ayato as he smiled. _Consider this a gift. **It'll be last time you see her ever again.**_

School was over, Budo and Raibaru trained nonstop together. It stung but Ayato could bare it. She never even noticed her best friend is gone...Ayato went to the usual gym storage room. Ayano was sitting on top of a large chest, a needle was on the floor. He picked it up and placed it in his bag he'll dispose of it soon. " Ready?" Ayano nodded getting off the chest and grabbing on side of it. Ayato went to the other carrying the large chest out the room. 

They didn't have much time to waste.

* * *

It was Friday, the big day for Ayato and Ayano. They didn't think it could be done but they followed through. The two were in the corner by gate entrance, not even the gym teacher knew they were there. On the ground sat Osana mumbling to herself how she was useless and terrible, about time she admitted that. All of student body walked in and last one to enter was Raibaru. She looked sad that her best friend wasn't with her. But they'll meet soon, **one last time.** Ayano dropped a knife on the ground in front of a now broken Osana. " **Do it.** " Osana got up grabbing the knife watching her walk towards her soon to be dead best friend. The twins left the scene to mix with rest of the students so nobody would be suspicious. 

" Osana? Hey you're-O-Osana? OSANA-ARGHH!"

Everyone watched in horror as Osana stabbed Raibaru without mercy. All that could be heard was the dying girls weak cries and Osana grunts stabbing her harder and harder. Raibaru was dead as a bloody Osana laid on top of her. The horror show wasn't over of course, taking the stained knife, Osana slit her throat as blood sprayed outside. She dropped dead over her friend's corpse. The silence t was broken when Musume began screaming clinging to her phone. All the students panicked at the gruesome murder they just witnessed. Many teachers began running out to see what just unfolded. The twins had a faint smile seeing their obstacles were no more.

" _O-Osana....no....."_

" _Dear god why,,,"_

The twins froze seeing Budo and Senpai's horrified expressions. It was as if they hearts were ripped out stomped to mush. _What have we done...._ Ayato looked at Ayano who had a conflicted expression. They were foolish to think their two loves would not react this way. " All students please head inside at once! The police are on their way!" One of the teachers urged as the students ran inside some down right crying. The twins sighed, they weren't going to confess their feelings this Friday not with emotions this high up.

" We'll fix their hearts sis...."

" I know.."

" At least we don't have worry about them getting in way now."

" Yeah. And if they do,"

" **We'll make them disappear without an audience."**

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Did I write characters good? 
> 
> I plan do more yandere prompts with yan sim and just in general ass well ;3c
> 
> PS. future yan sim fics for this series will be follow up from this one


End file.
